1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination system and more particularly pertains to providing efficient and highly recognizable devices for producing infrared light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of illumination systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, illumination systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing recognizable devices for producing light are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Consider, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,991,351 issued Jan. 31, 2006, to Petrick.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe illumination system that provides efficient and highly recognizable devices for producing infrared light.
In this respect, the illumination system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing efficient and highly recognizable devices for producing infrared light.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new illumination system which can be used for providing efficient and highly recognizable devices for producing light. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.